


I'll Take The Pain

by originofabsolution



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Aramis is a ladies man, he can pull any woman from the streets of Paris and beyond. But, when his feelings for his fellow musketeer re-occur after years of burying them; will he be able to keep them at bay? Or will he embrace them, and turn on his charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What about her?” I suggest to d'Artagnan. He has been wanting to find a woman, to take his mind off Constance. The lad wanted my advice, so here we are. In the corner of the tavern, pointing at women and discussing why they are in this dump. 

“I reckon she is a maid and she is out looking for a man, on her lunch break.” d’Artagnan tells me. I sigh and pat him on the shoulder. 

“Wrong. She is a recently divorced noblewoman, catching up with her brother for lunch.” I reveal. d’Artagnan looks at me with a face of confusion. 

“How could you possibly know that?” He asks. 

“It's simple. She is too well dressed to have been single all her life, unless she has a wealthy family. But by the look of the man she is sitting with, her brother, look at the resemblance they have, they can't have come from a wealthy family. And the divorce, well why else would she be here when she could eat the same meal in her own home. Also she has a clear imprint of a ring on her engagement finger, but the ring is not there.” I reel off my findings. The younger man beside me is stunned. 

“How can you see that far to notice the imprint?” He asks. I pull out a little telescope from my pocket and hand it to him. 

“Use it well.” I say, finishing my drink and standing up. I put my hat on my head and cape over my shoulder. “Oh, and be careful where you are looking with it.” I laugh, pat him on the shoulder and make my way back to the garrison. 

 

I return to the courtyard to see Porthos and Athos settling a debate with a duel. Athos always wins but I like to watch anyway. I sit on the bench and watch my two fellow musketeers gracefully fight out their differences. Well Athos is fighting gracefully, Porthos on the other hand- not so much. 

Soon enough Porthos is disarmed and muttering under his breath. They walk over to me, on the bench where they left their hats and capes. 

“We should make a better way to settle disputes. You are more advanced than I in duels.” Porthos says, annoyed. 

“How about shooting?” I suggest. 

“That is your speciality. You would win every time.” Porthos moans. “How about… Any card game of your choice?” He suggests. 

“No, you are far to good at gambling for us to compete.” Athos shakes his head. 

“True, I am rather good. “ he smirks. They both put their doublets and capes back on. 

“So, Aramis, what are you doing tonight? Wanna come down to the tavern?” Porthos asks. 

“We need to go to the palace first, the queen wants to see us.” Athos buts in. 

“Okay. Yeah I'm up for that. Athos? What about you.” I turn to him. 

“What do you think?” He says sarcastically. 

“Alright! Let's go see what the queen wants with us.” Porthos leads us over to the horses. And we ride to the palace. 


	2. Chapter 2

The palace trip was relatively boring, Rochefort didn't look happy to see us, as always. Though when Queen Anne entered the room, things got a little more interesting. She wanted us to reassure her that the King would be fine, on his 3 day outing to settle a political dispute in eastern France. Under the protection of Treville, a troop of musketeers and red guards. We confirmed that he would be absolutely fine. She looked slightly more relieved, but something still seemed off about her. 

“Is there anything else, your majesty?” I ask. She looks at me and nods. 

“With the absence of my husband, and a troop of red guards from the palace. I can't help feeling a little unsafe and paranoid. Could the three of you take shifts overnight, guarding the Royal chambers?” She asks. 

“Of course. We will take three hour shifts, from 9pm till 5am.” Athos says. The queen's face immediately lightens up. 

“Thank you. You will be paid generously.” She smiles at all of us. We bow and place our hats back on our heads. Me and her make eye contact on the way out of the room, I can see she is saying thank you again. I look over her shoulder to see Rochefort giving me one of the most evil and jealous looks I have ever seen. The thought of him looking at me sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. He is clearly not happy on the Queen’s decision.

“I will take the first shift.” I say once we are out of the room. 

“I will take 2nd, so you will take 3rd, Porthos.” Athos says to Porthos. He nods in agreement. 

“So much for a night together at the tavern.” He huffs. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later I am back in the palace ready to take my place, guarding the chambers. One of the red guards escorts me to the queen’s room. I knock on the door. 

“One minute!” I hear her say from the other side. I wait. A couple of seconds later the door opens to reveal the queen, in her nightgown with her hair a little scruffy over her shoulder. I can't help noticing how beautiful she looks, even without her fancy jewels and dresses. 

“Hello Aramis!” She says happily and invites me into the room. I take off my hat and greet her with a nod. 

“Your majesty.” I smile. 

“I'm glad you are here, I've been starting to feel paranoid.” She closes the door behind me and goes back to putting her jewellery in their right boxes. I walk over to the window and gaze out over Paris, it's dark outside, but there are still many candles lighting inns and homes. 

“The view is nice, isn't it.” She notices me standing by the window. 

“Yes, it's beautiful. You can see the whole city from here.” I smile, before pulling the curtain over the window. Avoiding the probability of one of us being shot through it during the night. “Would you like me to guard outside?” I ask, unsure on whether it is acceptable for me to even be in her living quarters. 

She looks up from her dresser, with the slight glimpse of worry. 

“Could you stay in here? Please be quiet though, I don't get to sleep as easily as I used to.” She says with a sad expression. I wonder why, she lives in the most secure and guarded buildings in the country. I sure would have no worries getting to sleep. 

“Yes of course. You will not hear a peep from me.” I smile brightly, using it as my power to improve her mood, making her smile a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later, I sit on a cushioned bench against the wall of the room. The Queen is in her bed and sleeping soundly, from what I can see. She didn't seem to have that much trouble getting to sleep as I thought. 

There is a couple of candles lighting the room, making just enough light so I can keep watch, but not too much that it will disturb her. 

I think of Athos and Porthos, in the pub most likely. Porthos either gambling or trying to win over a girl. And Athos, sitting at the corner table, either in a world of his own or taking in every detail of the events happening in the room.  I wonder if he is thinking about me… Why would he do that? He's most likely not missing my company much at all. 

“N-no, it's not my fault.” I hear the queen mutter from her bed. She's dreaming. Hopefully nothing too bad. I soon find out it's pretty bad, when she starts screaming ‘no!’ in her sleep and fidgeting around. I stand up and stride over to the side of her bed. I kneel beside her, whisper her name soothingly and pat her shoulder, hoping to either wake her up, or stop her nightmare. But it doesn't work. She still shouts and begins to kick the covers from her bed. 

“Anne.” I say a little louder, gently patting her cheek. Her eyes fly open and she breathes heavily. “Shhh, calm down, it was just a dream.” I say soothingly. She sits up and puts her head in her hands, shaking her head over and over. 

“It wasn't. It happened.” She sits in the same position and I get up to get her some water from across the room. I return and hand it over to her. She thanks me and takes a sip. “Have you ever been in love?” She asks out of the blue. “I know you are easy to become attracted, but was there ever anyone special?” 

I choke on my breath as I think back over the years. Going over everyone I have ever been with. Was there ever anyone special? I have never thought of that. 

“I can't think of anyone at the moment. It may come to me later if you would like to know.” I pause. “What happened that made you have such a bad dream?” I ask curiously. Knowing it's not my place to ask such things. 

“I have been truly in love once, though he did not feel the same and I was forced to marry the King. Both these events made me very unhappy. But what made it worse, was when he told me he wanted an heir.” She swivels round the water in her cup. “We tried, nothing happened for months. He was frustrated. But one day I became pregnant, it was so unexpected that it was never released to the public. The King was so happy… Till I lost the baby.” Tears brew in her eyes. “He blamed me, said I wasn't strong enough. It's true I wasn't, the pressure and stress built up and it still builds now.” She puts her head in her hands again. 

“I understand what you are going through, I too have lost a child before it was able to live. Unfortunately I lost the mother of the child too.” I sigh, remembering how naïve I was back then. 

“I'm so sorry” she says sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder. There is a long silence. “Sometimes I forget what it's like to be loved.” She says looking at me with an unusual look in her eyes. Almost as if…


	5. Chapter 5

“YOU SLEPT WITH THE QUEEN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” Athos shouts at me after my shift is over.

“She has gone through a lot, being married to the King. It was almost like we were thinking the same thing.” I smile remembering how it all came about.

“Aramis… You can't sleep with the queen again. It would end in both your deaths,

and uncertainty in France.” Athos sighs. I look from the floor, up to his face. It is covered with disappointment. I suddenly feel very worried about what I have just done. He must have noticed that, because next he hugs me. Which sends an unusual bolt of electricity through my body. And just like that I remember the only time I have ever really been in love. I need to tell Anne.

“Please, don't do anything stupid like that again. You can't die, not yet.” He whispers beside my ear. He pulls away from the hug and begins to walk to the queen's door.

“Wait. I need to talk to the queen about something before you go in there.” I stop him, striding past him. He nods and waits in his place. I knock on the door and open it. Completely forgetting that I am meant to wait.

“Aramis! For fuck sake!” Athos whisper shouts from behind me.

“Whoops.” I say and smirk at Athos, who gives me a disapproving stare. I turn back around and enter the room, shutting the door behind me.

 -

“Oh, Aramis. I thought it was Athos’s shift now.” I hear the queen say, sitting on her bed.

“Yes, he's outside.” I pause “I have the answer to your question.”

“Please do tell me.” She gestures for me to sit beside her. So I do.

“Why are you so eager to know?” I ask.

“I want to be able to relate to someone. Being in my position is so lonely, because no one understands.” She sighs.

“Well hopefully my story is similar enough to yours.” I pause. “Only I wasn't forced to marry royalty.” I laugh to lighten the mood. She smiles at me, hopefully sympathetic for what I am going to tell her.

“After rethinking my entire life, I can only remember one time that I ever felt that way. I was 16 and one day I decided to explore away from home. We lived in the countryside, so I kept walking until I could see something other than fields. I noticed a house, grand and much bigger than mine. I walked closer and took a look around. I saw a boy, around my age, duelling with an older man. I climbed a tree so might not be so noticeable, and I watched them. The boy was talented and it suited him well. I came back every day for a month to watch him. But one day I sat in the tree and after practice he came out of the gates and walked over to me. His features were more stunning close up, and his hair was flopping from all the movement in the duel. He talked to me for a while, like he had known me his entire life. I was scared to talk or move, just in case he wasn't as friendly as he seemed. Lets just say after that day we became friends. It was great, I could admire him properly now. He taught me how to shoot and fight, it was too good to be true. But I had to move to Paris soon after. I cried when I told him, and he kissed me, telling me not to go. I really didn't want to I after that. But I had to.” I sigh.

“Did you ever meet again.” She asks.

“Yes. He is outside the door right now. But he never noticed I was who he met at 16. Well I did look very different back then.” I say.

“You poor thing. Being around him again for this long and him not even remembering you.” She sighs and shakes her head.

“The worst thing is, I think I'm starting to feel things for him again.” I put my head in my hands

“Oh Aramis.” She hugs me. Then looks at me sympathetically. “Do tell me if anything happens. But I think said person may get suspicious if you are in here any longer.”

I thank her for listening and understanding, and she thanks me for the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn. Athamis backstoryyy


	6. Chapter 6

I leave Athos to guard the Queen and I think whether I should go to the tavern and drink away my memories, or go back to the garrison and just sleep forever. I stride through the streets of Paris, it’s quiet, even for this time of night. Though it’s late, usually there is at least one or two drunks, stumbling on every street. Sometimes two would meet and brawl, only under the influence of the alcohol.

I pass the tavern and realise why the streets nearby are so empty. The tavern is filled to the doorway, the whole lot of them fighting and smashing whatever they can get their hands on. Shall I intervene? Nah, not today. Porthos is most likely at the heart of this, so I don’t particularly want to be with him when the red guards take him to the palace for a lecture, and yet another warning.  

So I continue on to the garrison which is also empty, other than the stableboys, who are up all day for us to hand over our horses. I enter my small room and collapse onto my bed, huffing loudly. Who would have thought that one question, could make you re-evaluate your entire life. 

Should I have told Athos who I was when we met again a couple of years ago? Should I forget I ever knew him in the past? Should I tell him now???

My mind whirs with possible scenarios of what could have happened back then and what would happen right now. 

I decide now is all too sudden to make a rational decision on what to do. So I do the best thing possible right now. Sleep.

 

A couple of days later Treville arrives back at the garrison. He calls all the musketeers into the courtyard and informs us on the situation, which the King went to attend to. Then he announces that there will be a training camp next week, where we will be sent out to test our survival and strength. My heart drops and I go pale in the face. I remember last time I had done a training camp, my whole squad had been slaughtered in front of my eyes. I won't be able to take it if it happens again. He then says that we will chose groups of four to camp with. Athos, Porthos and D’Artagnan nod at each other then at me, confirming our group. 

Once the meeting is over, Athos grabs my arm and pulls me away from the group. 

“Will you be okay to do this?” He asks, most likely he noticed my face pale. 

“I would like to think so. I just hope nothing of the sort happens like before in Savoy.” I say. 

“Athos! Aramis! Come here.” Treville shouts from the other side of the yard. I follow Athos over to him, who is standing with Porthos and D’Artagnan. 

“You four will be the first group to go to the camp. It will last four days and three nights. The location will be on the border from France to Savoy and you will leave now.” Treville smirks at the sudden information. Meanwhile my heart drops once again. The border… Exactly where it happened last time. God help me. 

Porthos tells the stable boys to get our horses ready. I start breathing faster and heavier. I can't do this, I can't return to that place. 

I turn around and bolt away. Athos says something to the other two and soon enough they are chasing me around the garrison. They are laughing but I am not. They surround me in the centre yard. I quickly think of something I am more skilled at than they. 

I run at D’Artagnan, elbowing him in the stomach. Getting out of their circle. I run up the stairs and jump onto the handrail. From there I climb onto the roof. Porthos is the first onto the roof after me. He puts out a hand, gesturing that he won't catch me. 

“Aramis, what's the matter with you?” He asks.

I shake my head and look for a way off of this roof where Porthos cannot follow. I see it. I bolt past him, barely dodging his arms which swing out to grab me. I run and jump off of the garrison roof, onto the wall of the garrison, then taking a massive leap onto a house on the other side of the wall. I don't look back as I continue running and jumping from roof to roof. 

I stop when I can no longer see the garrison. I sit with my back against the chimney of the house I am on. Putting my head in my hands, I remember the bloodbath of my dead friends. I should have died with them, trying to fight against the ambush. But I was too weak and relied on the only other survivor. Whom I haven't seen since. 

A couple of hours later, I haven't moved. I sit gazing at the stars, which I could see from the queen’s window last night. 

My peace is broken by rustling and annoyed groaning. I ready my pistol, just in case a pickpocket is attempting to climb up here to make an escape. But instead I am greeted by the face of Athos. He flops onto the roof and groans, letting out a heavy breath. Before getting up, unsteadily walking to where I sit and sits opposite me. 

“Do you knew how long it took for me to find you?” He asks rhetorically. “Since you bolted, I have been searching.” 

“You didn't need to.” I sigh. 

“Yes, I did. You couldn't have picked a house a little closer to the garrison could you. Or one with nicer inhabitants. They shouted at me for climbing the house.” He says. It's unlike him to talk so much. 

“I told Treville about what happened in Savoy. And he said we could go to some other place in France. It's your job to lead us there in the morning.” He reveals. 

“Thank you. I feel like it will be safer where I have in mind.” I say. I know exactly where I want us to go. On the land which Athos used to live. It may spark a memory for him and he may realise who I am. 


	7. Chapter 7

I walk back to the garrison with Athos a little time later. I wanted him to try jumping on the roofs on the way back. But he said it was childish and not necessary. It’s not childish, how would a child even be able to get on the roof in the first place? Let alone jump across from one to another. 

 

The next morning I wake, actually quite excited to return to my childhood countryside area. To see what has changed and hopefully not be ambushed like last time. The chances should be a little less, considering we are going to be nowhere near the border, or any large settlements. Also, I always enjoy a good mission away from Paris with Porthos, d’Artagnan and Athos.

I put on my gear and go out into the yard. Where the three of them are already saddled up and ready to follow me. Porthos still looks worried about me, from my actions last night. I’m surprised Athos didn’t tell him, he can’t stand it when he is left out. Though I know that Athos wouldn’t say anything, because I would never let loose any information about his past with milady that he has told me. 

I mount my horse and straighten my hat. Treville stands in front of us all.

“This 4 day survival exercise is not about having fun or having a good time. Though i’m sure you will have no trouble with that. But this is serious, and it’s compulsory orders from Rochefort and the King.” He explains and I notice his face wrinkle in annoyance as he says Rochefort’s name. “You must complete all the tasks on the sheet I have written out for you. One last thing, don’t die, you’re the best musketeers here.” he continues.

“Musketeers don’t die easily, Treville. You should know that.” D’Artagnan says in his boasting tone of voice. I look over to see Porthos laugh at the younger boy and Athos roll his eyes at the both of them. I laugh as I notice all of their main traits are shown in the space of 5 seconds.

“Yes, d'Artagnan I am aware of that. Now get going, no one knows how long it will take for you to ride to Aramis’s mystery destination!” he concludes and gets out of our way, so we can start our several hour journey. 


	8. Chapter 8

We get out of Paris and race out into the fields. It's a habit for all of us. To race each other away from the city. 

We ride for a couple of hours and I have a bit of trouble remembering where to go, but we get there in the end. When we got near to the area, I noticed Athos's face pale and lose its happiness. 

I stop my horse in a large woodland area where I liked to go as a kid. It's refreshing to be back again. 

“Aramis come here.” Athos says sternly, getting off his horse and tying it to a tree. I awkwardly walk towards him, a little guilty for bringing him here. He grabs my arm and pulls me away so we cannot be heard or seen by the other two. As soon as we are out of sight Athos unexpected slaps me around the face. 

“What was that for?” I ask rubbing my face. 

“Bringing us here! This is the equivalent of your Savoy massacre for me!” He says looking shaken up. 

“I used to live around here when I was a kid.” I explain. 

“Fine, but I am going no where near my house or milady’s hanging tree!” He says unemotionally and strides back over to the other two. Who are already starting the tasks on the list. 

“We will split the tasks up between us.” Porthos says. “D’Artagnan, find water and get some. Aramis, kill a couple of deer. Athos, skin the deer and help Aramis make a shelter. I will gather some wood for a fire.” He instructs. 

“Good ol Porthos. Giving himself the easiest job of the lot.” I smirk at him. D’Artagnan laughs, agreeing with me. 

We all get on with our jobs soon after. Me and Athos find a couple of deer, eating some plants. He goes to sneak closer to them. I grab his arm and pull him back. 

“What do you think you are doing?” I whisper . He looks at me with confusion. 

“Killing the deer…” He says. I smack my hand on his mouth to stop his loud talking. 

“Shh. We can't get too close to them or they will run.” I whisper and he nods. “When I say, shoot the one on the left.”

I remove my hand and quietly slide my musket through the bush, Athos copies me. 

After a few moments I whisper “Now” and we both shoot the deers. Athos then ducks back behind the bush, as if the deers would shoot back. 

“Did you hit yours?” He asks with a smirk. 

“Athos, please.” I scoff and walk over to the deers. I crouch beside them and start to skin them. 

“How do you know how to hunt?” He asks, crouching beside me. 

“I had to hunt to keep my family alive. I didn't have a gun, but I had my grandfather's bow.” I explain. Reminding myself to go to my old home sometime in a couple of days. 


	9. Chapter 9

A short while later we have the deers skinned and I sow the deerskin together. We wedge some sticks into the ground to hold up deerskin as well as installing some sticks to give it a pointy roof. Though our tent may be small, it's decent enough. 

“What else can we do?” I ask Athos who is reading the list which Porthos pinned to the tree. 

“The next thing is to get food. Both meat and fruit.” He says. 

“I know where we can get both of them!” I say excitedly. I skip off in a direction and I can sense Athos rolling his eyes at me. 

“Stop!” I say, Athos bumps into the back of me. 

“What?” He asks. I crouch and pick up the dead rabbit. “Did you step on it?” He asks. 

“I set up some snares earlier when you were spotting for deers.” I smirk at my good ideas from earlier. We walk along the path which I set up my snares. Most of them worked and we end up with 6 rabbits. 

I put the rabbits in a bag hanging off my horse. I then lead Athos through the woods, on another path that I remember all too well. We near our destination and Athos stops walking. 

“No. I told you I'm not going anywhere near my house.” He shakes his head at me as I turn to look at him. 

“But there is an apple tree near there.” I say. Desperately wanting him to see it and remember. 

“No, you go. I will stay here. Surely you can carry a couple of apples.” He says unemotionally and leans against a tree. 

“Athos please, I don't want you to leave my side. Just in case fate has decided to replicate the savoy ambush.” I say. With a genuine worried expression. Who knows if it will happen again. He thinks for a couple of seconds before giving in. Pushing himself away from the tree and following me again. 

We get into the open field and Athos's burnt house is in clear sight of us. I hear him breath heavily and sigh. Then I see the tree and it's exactly the same as I remember. Standing alone in the field, watching over the households garden. With tall pure green grass and scattered daffodils beneath it. I race towards it, remembering how I would do exactly the same before, to avoid anyone seeing me. It was a crime to even step foot on their land. 

I reach the tree and wait for Athos to catch up. Who is walking purposely slow.

“Well climb up and get the apples then.” He orders as soon as he is close enough. I throw him my hat and swiftly climb the tree. Sitting on the same tree branch as I used to. I lean back against the tree and stretch to grab a couple of apples. 

“How did you know about this tree? It's my family's private land.” He asks, standing in the same spot as he did when he first talked to me. 

“Erm, I had a family to feed.” I near enough ask. 

“But you could hunt. And no doubt you had some type of farming land.” He sounds eager to get to the bottom of this. Good. 

“Why are you so eager to find out why I knew of this tree?” I ask. 

“It symbolised hope in my darkest days here.” He looks down at his feet. 

“Why?” I ask curiously. Was is because of me. 

“It's an old story, I won't bore you with it.” He says abruptly.

“C’mon Athos, I want to know.” 

“Fine.” He sits on the ground and I listen, still picking the apples. “I used to live here with my family. I was 16 and my father and I would often practice sword fighting in the yard. This tree was visible from where we would duel. One day I spotted a boy in the tree picking apples. I thought of telling father and getting him arrested, but something told me not to. So for the next month, every morning he would be there in the tree, watching us duel. One morning after duelling, I got the courage to go talk with him. He was a stunning looking guy and a smooth talker. Said his name was René. I taught him how to shoot and fight. But he had to leave for Paris soon after we met. I couldn't think of another person who understood me so well in such little time.” He explains “So the tree symbolises hope because every day I thought of him and waited for him to come back.” He sighs, picking at the grass. 

“He has come back.” I state. He looks up at me in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“I thought you would have noticed by now.” I gesture to myself on the branch. His face changes with realisation. 

“You're him? You better not be playing a trick on me.” 

“Yeh, my birth name was René. I grew a beard and my hair quite a bit, I suppose I do look very different” I explain. He goes a tinge red in the face, most likely because he called me ‘a stunning looking guy’ in his story. 

“Why did you never say anything?” He asks.

“I’m not sure. I thought you forgot about me.” I say, jumping down from the tree with the apples. 

“How could I forget you?” He asks rhetorically. Standing up. “The thought of you, when Anne killed my brother is all that kept me alive. I've been missing you since you left.” He explains stepping towards me. I drop my apples as he hugs me tightly. 


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't been able to stop smiling since Athos realised who I am and hugged me. It reminded me of the hug that he gave me when I left, begging me not to leave. In some ways I guess he was doing the same back then, not wanting me to leave him again. I won't leave him, that's for sure.

“Seriously Aramis stop smiling. It's creeping me out.” D’Artagnan says. Porthos shoots him a look.

“He's having a good time, you should try and do the same.” He says to the younger man.

We all sit around the fire, cooking our rabbits and eating them. Athos sits a couple of meters away, on watch, because it is night now. Porthos hands me another rabbit which he has just cooked. I could eat it, but then again, Athos hasn't had any of the rabbits yet. So I stand up and walk over to the log where Athos sits. My shirt flaps in the wind, it's colder over here than by the fire.

I sit beside him and hand him the rabbit. He mutters ‘thank you’ and eats it.

“Is there anyone else you have history with? That I don't know about.” He asks, once he has finished eating his rabbit. I shiver, remembering yet another encounter I have had in the past.

“There is. But it wasn't as pleasant as my history with you.” I say. It really wasn't as  good as that.

“What happened?” He asks. I put my head in my hands, memories of Savoy replaying in my thoughts. Athos puts his hand on my own. “It's better just to let it out, Aramis.” He says and I look at him, slowly nodding.

“I'm not going to go into detail. But when I became a musketeer, I had 2 close friends who went to Savoy with me. One of them used to manipulate me and be rather…close when he did that. I was only young and he was more superior in every way. It wasn't a good friendship but I had no choice. Marsac and I thought he died in Savoy. But apparently not.” I explain, not looking into his eyes once.

“Who was this man?” He asks with a tinge of anger. I take a deep breath.

“Rochefort.” I say quietly.

“That bastard!” He near enough shouts. I nod and stay quiet. “We will get him back for this. I promise you.”


	11. Chapter 11

A little while later, myself, Athos and d’Artagnan are snuggled up under our shelter. It's nice. Because I get to be closer to Athos than usual. Mainly because we made the shelter a little too small and he didn't want to be right against d’Artagnan in his sleep. So they sleep with their backs to each other and Athos has wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. It's a good feeling. 

“Aramis. It's your watch.” Porthos says and kicks my foot. I huff and wriggle out of Athos's arms. I think I hear him huff in annoyance as well. 

Porthos takes my place in the shelter and I grab my musket and sword. I sit on the log which myself and Athos sat on yesterday. I get pulled into my thoughts of all that happened yesterday. But I am immediately forced back into reality when I hear rustling from the bushes in multiple places. My heart races, not again, please not again. 

I retreat to the shelter and kick all their feet. 

“Get up! Ambush.” Is all I have to say before they are at my side with their swords pointed in all directions. I ready my musket and aim it where I can hear rustling. As I thought, an armed man jumps from the bush and runs towards us. I shoot him quickly. Behind me, Porthos is already fighting 3 of them at once. A very short time after, we are all fighting about 3 each. They couldn't match our skill and we killed them pretty easily. I thrust my sword into the last remaining man and turn to my friends. 

“Who would send these people? No one knows we are here.” I say to them. Only I knew we were going to come here. 

“Let's think about that in the morning, I need to sleep.” d’Artagnan says. 

“I agree. Hopefully there will be no more.” Porthos says, beginning to walk back to the shelter. 

Just like that, I feel a crippling pain go through my back. I shout in pain and squint my eyes, which are brimming with tears. 

“Aramis!” I hear Athos scream. The last thing I see is him running towards me, before I fade into the darkness. 


	12. Chapter 12

I come to my senses again soon after I black out. I am on my back staring at the sky, still in crippling pain. I grit my teeth together at the pain.

“What do we do?” I hear d’Artagnan ask.

“I don’t fucking know!” Athos growls at him.

“Athos, calm down. We need to put him on his front, get the knife out and stop the bleeding.” Porthos says, in a much calmer tone compared to Athos’s. A couple of seconds later, I am flipped onto my front and I get a mouthful of dirt. I cough and spit the dirt out, moving my back and the knife. I hiss and dig my hands into the dirt.

“Porthos, pull out the knife. D’Artagnan, go find ‘Mis’s medical bag.” Athos instructs. The knife is removed from my back instantly and I let out a loud inhuman noise. I breath fast and heavily whilst digging pits into the dirt.

“Now we gotta stop the bleeding.” Porthos points out.

“Do I look like a fucking magician! We can’t do that!” Athos exclaims, outraged.

“P-put cloth and pressure on it!” I manage to choke out.

“Got the bag!” D’Artagnan’s footsteps return.

“Get some cloth!” Athos instructs impatiently, the younger man’s feet skid and he runs back the other way. I can sense Porthos shaking his head at Athos’s attitude.

 

Many painful minutes go by. I try to tell them how to stitch up the wound, it was a disaster and I found it would have been easier to do it myself, somehow.  

“How are you feeling?” D’Artagnan asks, sitting beside my head, mopping up the sweat from my face.

“Brilliant. I love being stabbed with a knife, nearly bleeding to death and Porthos shoving the needle fully into my back, getting it stuck.” I say sarcastically.

“Sorry about that last part, I can see it still. Just don’t move.” I hear the accused say. I can feel him trying to grab it with a pair of tweezers. “Got it!” He exclaims triumphantly and pulls it out. I whack my head on the ground, to spread out the pain a little.

“Now, that won’t help” Athos says sarcastically.

“If I could get up, I would slap you soooo hard.” I threaten. Genuinely a little pissed at his sarcastic comment.

“Don’t worry, I will help you up.” Porthos grabs my shoulders and pulls me back onto my feet. I gasp as I feel one of the stitches come undone.

“You two get some rest. Me and d’Artagnan will keep watch, on all sides.” Porthos says and lets go of me. I become dizzy and my legs go to jelly, because my body is so weak from all the blood I lost. Luckily, Athos’s quick reactions prop me back onto my feet again. He puts an arm around my upper back, avoiding my injured lower back. He leads me over to the shelter.

“Thank you” I say to him. He looks at me with a questioning expression.

“I thought you wanted to slap me.” He says with a small smirk.

“I will, when you least expect it.” I smirk back. He helps lower me down onto the floor and I rearrange my doublet into a pillow. I expect Athos to be doing the same, eager to get back to sleep. But he isn’t. I fuss around with my make do pillow a little more before turning to Athos. Who is sitting outside of the shelter, watching me. I notice him staring, and he ducks his head, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. The light from the fire has died down and it’s difficult to see, but I swear he was blushing. I’m surprised. It’s so out of character for him. I'd never thought I'd think this about Athos, but that was pretty adorable. 

“Sleep now. I will be here when you wake up.” He says in no more than a whisper. I nod and make myself comfortable, before drifting into a relatively peaceful sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk. Hope you enjoy :P

I wake the next morning. I feel around where I lay, I notice I'm covered in a duvet and I have an actual pillow. I'm in a bed. I slowly open one of my eyes. I'm in a large bedroom which looks very upper class, one of the Royal chambers? Could queen  Anne have brought me here? I stay in my position for a little while, it's not that often I get to experience comfort like this. 

The large doors open at speed and quickly shut again. I assume it's a servant or maybe even Queen Anne herself. I open my eyes, and am greeted with by a very different sight. Rochefort. 

“Hello Aramis. Did you sleep well?” He asks in his wicked tone of voice. 

“Why am I here? How did you find me?” I begin to ask many questions, but he cuts me off.

“Because I wanted you here and I know how you think. So when I heard you got to choose the destination, you were bound to go to that one place you always told us about. Oh and don't worry, I didn't harm your friends. Not much anyway.” He gives an evil smirk. 

I try to sit up, but the pain in my back soon reminds me not to. 

“I had a doctor stitch up your wound properly by the way. Your friends are pathetic when it comes to saving your life.” How dare he, they tried their best!

“Why do you want me here?” I ask. Attempting to sit up once more. 

“To catch up on old times. How is Marsac by the way?” He asks, sitting beside me, a little too  close. 

“Dead.” I say emotionlessly. 

“Shame. You were always my favourite, so I'm glad you aren't filled with cowardice like that deserter.” He says. My anger fumes at the way he speaks of my dead friend. I give up trying to sit up, and close my eyes, wanting this to be a bad dream. 

I am forced to realise I am not in a dream when I feel a pair of hard, chapped lips on my own. I try to push him away but my back won't let me. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. 

“Still the same. I'm starting to wonder how I lived without you for all these years. I must go now.” He begins to walk to the door. “Oh, and don't try to escape, you'll only ruin the needlework and I know how much you hate that.” He smirks before leaving the room. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while lol.  
> A bit of this may be a little creepy or uncomfortable but it'll get better. (Once I actually write it XD)

For the next couple of days, I can't move. I lay in the bed for the whole day. My 

only visitors are the occasional servant who gives me a look saying ‘wait, I know you’ before shrugging their shoulders because it's not their business. My other daily visitor is Rochefort. He is a creep. I have to use my back as an excuse for him not to come near me. Even then, he still does what he wants. For the last 2 days my back has been fine. But I'm planning on escaping when he least expects it. 

I stand up and walk around the room, testing how much movement I can take. Surprisingly, quite a lot. I can run, good. I hear footsteps nearing the door and I quickly run over to the bed and lay on the covers. The doors burst open again. 

“Hello. My love.” He says and his words make me cringe. 

“I'm not that.”

“Oh yes you are. I think very fondly of you and that is quite a compliment coming from me.” He walks over to my bedside. “But, something I'm not so fond of is your love for the queen. She's mine.” He darkens his glare. 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” My body goes stiff. 

“Of course not! Little Aramis is the most innocent of us all, he is never guilty!” All of a sudden he jumps onto the bed and sits on my stomach, with one leg beside one side of my body and the other beside the other side. 

“Ow, my back” I wince, faking my injury’s intensity. His hand makes its way to my throat. 

“I know your back doesn't hurt! I'm not stupid.” He starts to squeeze. “Now, do you love the queen?” 

I say nothing, but that only motivates him to squeeze harder. I keep quiet until I can barely breath.

“Do you love her!” He shouts. I only just mutter out a ‘Yes’ so he lets go of me. He slaps me round the face. Which reminds me of when Athos had done the same thing when he found out. I have a feeling this won't be the same. 

“I fucking knew it!” He shouts and rips open my shirt, he grabs his knife. Nononono he won't kill me. I close my eyes and ready myself for my end. But, instead he is tracing my scar along my chest with his finger. 

“I never thought that would leave a mark.” He says with a tinge of surprise, nearly forgetting his anger. But unfortunately it soon comes roaring back. He looks at me with a near enough psychotic face. 

“Did you sleep with her? Hmm!?” He shouts, touching the tip of the knife onto my chest. 

“No! Why are you so bothered about my feelings for her?” I ask. He looks at me and digs the knife in slowly. I hiss and try to wriggle away. 

“Because I love you both. The queen, because of her power, I need her to be mine. And you, because you're my favourite.” He says and I shiver at the last sentence, as it brings back terrible memories. The thoughts I have numb the pain that is slowly slicing along my chest. 

“Think of this as, punishment, for loving someone else. If it happens again, you might just survive.” He pulls the knife out. And lays beside me, putting his hands on his face for some reason. I take a look to see what he has done to my chest. He has created another wound, along my chest, crossing through the other scar he gave me before. 

“You know, loving either me or the queen can get you killed.” I point out. 

“I know. What's life without a little risk though?” He says, still rubbing his hands across his face. 

Soon it becomes pitch black outside. And Rochefort is asleep beside me. Now is my chance to escape. I check to see that my chest has healed. Thankfully it has, as it was only a shallow wound. I sit up slowly and try to spot my boots. They aren't in here. Typical. I slowly stand up and creep to the other side of the bed. I attempt to get his sword, but the small sound of it being drawn, startles him in his sleep. So instead I get the small knife, which he cut me with, from his belt. I tiptoe over to the door and open it as quietly as possible. Thank god Rochefort is a heavy sleeper. 

Once I have closed the door, I try to find my way out of the palace. Which proves to be relatively easy, as I am used to occasional guard duty in here. Though it proves to be difficult to keep quiet. As my teeth are constantly chattering. Because it is the middle of the night and I am only wearing a ripped shirt and my trousers. No shoes, only bare feet. 

I see the exit place I have in mind, but there is 4 guards in the way. I make use of the knife and throw it the opposite way up the corridor. They all look at each other, draw their swords. Before running in the direction of the  sound. I sneak out of the door and into the Royal gardens, where I really struggle to walk on the bark. 

Eventually I exit the gardens and see the familiar sights of Paris at 2 in the morning. I run through the streets as quickly as possible, avoiding smashed glass and dog shit. Unfortunately there was a drunk in the street who decided to throw his bottle it me, smashing it on my chest, wine and glass going everywhere. I just want to get to the garrison, crawl into my bed and cry. I know it's not musketeer like, but I just can't hold it any longer. 

I see the lights of the garrison and I run into the yard. Suddenly there is a crippling pain on my chest. And I notice that a glass shard had opened up my wound, right where it crosses with my scar. It bleeds. And I collapse onto the ground and decide to sleep here. 


End file.
